A Heart of Violet
by VioletBellFlower
Summary: Sequel to 'Behind Violet Eyes'. The previous story is a must read. Join our heroine as she faces the struggles of growing in her shinobi career, in her clan, and in her friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**And now, for the sequel to 'Behind Violet Eyes', it's a must read before reading this. Thank you to everyone who supported that story, and to everyone who reads and supports this story as well!**

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

The damage to the village had been severe, but thanks to our preparedness casualties had been minimal. However, Anko was a mess and the Hokage was equally shaken. Many of the genin, even those completely uninjured, stopped in the hospital every chance that they got. Of course, the girl had plenty of other visitors as well.

The rain was coming down around me as I stared at the memorial stone, and I resolved to train my own genin harder.

**Anko POV**

That fucking girl will be the death of me. If she doesn't die I might just fucking kill her when she wakes up. What kind of idiot does that shit? Goddamnit.

It's a good thing there's rain today, it hides the tears.

**Iruka POV**

The academy was more lifeless than usual, so many of the Watanabe children gone in light of recent events. Several of the clan members had fought to defend their sector during the fray, a few were injured, one was killed, and Violetta... Who knows what's going to happen?

The other children are somber too, as they stare out the windows into the rain. It's their first idea of what being a shinobi really means.

**Tsume** **POV**

Kiba's a wreck, Akamaru's a reck, Hana's a wreck, we're all a wreck in all honesty. In just a little time that girl had wormed her way firmly into our hearts, she became pack in a matter of moments, and then Kiba became her second that day. There's so much she hadn't told him yet.

He's beating himself up over not being able to protect her that day, but he doesn't realize that she didn't tell him to protect him. Like a true Inuzuka.

**Kiba POV**

I failed at the one thing an Inuzuka is supposed to be able to do. Protect their pack, it shouldn't be that hard. First Akamaru in the preliminaries, and then Violetta...

Why is it that the sky always mimics how you feel? The rain just makes the failure harder to bear.

* * *

**Jiraiya** **POV(Tsunade comes back with him)**

The Hokage had been in near tears when he sent me with the kid to find Tsunade, and I'd been spending every day training the little brat. Well, kind of training him. Looking at the kid is hard, he's got his mother's personality and his father's looks. However, I'm glad the old man made me bring him. I would never have been able to get Tsunade to come back with us, or drive off Orochimaru and his freaky little henchman.

As I look over at Tsunade and Shizune I smile, this kid's got a way about him that just brings people to him. Like moths to a flame, and who knows, maybe he will become the Hokage someday. Although, as I hear him antagonize Tsunade once again, I second guess that just a bit.

It'll be just a few more hours until we reach the village, and it's probably a good thing. I have no idea why- but a lot of people had been torn up about that little kunoichi that was in a coma after saving the Hokage's life. No one would give me any details on her, and even the Hokage told me that I didn't have clearance for the situation. Which makes no sense, who other than the Hokage himself would have clearance for something I don't?

* * *

**Tsunade POV**

Before they'd even let me go and see the Hokage, I was dragged to the hospital- on his orders. They showed me to a room where a young kunoichi was in a heavy coma. They explained the poison to me, and I immediately sent Shizune to get some research materials for me. Three days later, I performed a procedure to remove the toxins from her body. It took sixteen hours, and she'll probably sleep for a few more days, but she'll live.

Tonight I'm going to be inducted into the office of Hokage, and when she wakes up the Hokage says we'll have much to discuss.

* * *

**Violetta POV**

My body felt heavy, and it was like my mouth was stuffed full of cotton and my eyes sewn shut. Those are the first things I noticed, and then I heard the machines around me, soft snoring in the chair next to me, a small weight on my stomach, and bright lights from above me. Coughing roughly I attempt to bring my hands to my face, or even sit up, but my body is too exhausted. I hear a panicked rustling by my side, and suddenly hands are helping me sit up.

"Violetta! You're awake, here, drink this- carefully, okay?" Kiba brings a glass of water to my lips and helps me to take a few sips, a few coughs later, I finally manage to open my eyes. I have to squint due to the brightness of it, but turning to look at Kiba I give him a weak smile.

"Hey... How long was I out?" He shakes his head and sighs.

"Nearly a month, Lady Tsunade saved you and was inducted in as the fifth Hokage two nights ago. They thought it'd be a few more days before you woke up. Akamaru, go let a nurse know about this okay? And then run and see Violetta's grandfather as well."

I blink wearily at him, "My grandfather is still in town? Where's everyone else?" He shrugs.

"Your mom went with your aunt back to where she's from apparently, there's a situation there and all available clan members with children that are already of age were asked to go. Since you were unconscious and there was nothing to do, she went to help out." I nod and lay back onto the mattress. A nurse comes in then, and shoos Kiba out of the room. Tsunade enters as the nurse is taking my vitals.

"Well, well, look at you. Awake and kicking already, eh? You had me worried when I first came, but according to the old man, we have some things to talk about. So, when the nurse is done with your vitals I'll do your check-up, and we'll have a little chit chat, yeah?"

* * *

**Tsunade POV**

I downed another thing of sake. I couldn't believe the things that girl had told me- but how could I not? She knew enough to be able to save the old man, and that in and of itself was impressive. Pouring another glass I sigh, and down it as well. Good thing I sent Shizune on some errands, this is going to be a rough few weeks. Especially since I have to monitor the physical therapy of two very stubborn gening, Violetta and that Rock Lee kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiba** **POV **

When I heard she was awake it was a huge weight off my shoulders, but I was furious with myself as much as ever.

I'd been kicked out for a while while she spoke to the new Hokage. The entire time was spent wandering around town, her grandfather was in important business meetings, and settling things to do with the deaths of several clan members. Ma had told me how their clan had fought in their district against the attacks, and only a few had been injured, and only a few casualties, which were caused by the collapse of a building on the edge of their district that had caught several evacuees in its midst. The had held their own against the shinobi with shocking ease. Hana was actually there for part of it, and she had tried to describe one of the things she'd seen but hadn't been able to find the words to accurately express it. She said they'd called it the Chrysallis Awakening, a move with four swords, and it had resulted in the injury of the user from what I understood.

I wonder if I can go back yet?

* * *

**Violetta POV, Two Days Later**

Everything is awful right now, my head aches, my body is sore and weak, and all I want to do is sleep. Everything is louder than it should be, brighter than it should be, just... awful. It's like the whole world turned itself up to ten while I slept. People kept visiting and talking, and every encounter made me just want to cry. The pain and stress racking my body are frustrating, but people keep touching me and that's the worst part. I'm in no condition to have even the smallest of visions, but they keep coming. It feels like I can't even breathe. Neither Kiba nor Anko has visited since I woke up, but Ino is currently sitting behind me combing through my hair. Apparently, 'it's such a mess bird are going to start living in it'. I didn't have it in me to argue with her about it, but frankly, she's being unnecessarily aggressive and talking far too loudly for me to deal with today. It's lucky she's behind me because the occasional tear is falling and I don't need to deal with her reaction to that.

"So basically, the village has been chaos since everything happened. I'm supposed to go see the Hokage tomorrow, but I don't know for what yet obviously. You missed so much while you were out it's crazy. Oh! I've got to tell you about-" Suddenly the door slams open to reveal a slightly beat up and pissed off Anko. My mentor fixes a glare at Ino, barely glancing at me, and points to the door. Ino lets out a little noise and vanishes with a little apology shouted back at me. I don't blame her Anko is absolutely terrifying when she's in a good mood, I'd be running too right now if I could. The yelling starts almost immediately.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? What you did was not part of the fucking plan! It certainly wasn't something someone straight out of a coma that lasted nearly a month should have been doing. And what happened because of your god damn plan? You went into another almost month-long coma! I have half a mind to put you over my damn knee. If you ever, and I mean ever, pull any shit like that again I will make you wish you had died! Now, you have about ten seconds to give me a good fucking reason I don't go ahead and put you over my knee right- Kid?" My shoulders were shaking as I let out a broken sob, a small hiccup sending pain shooting through my chest. Anko immediately sits on the bed next to me, hand reaching out- causing me to flinch back. No more visions. No. No. No. No. No...

* * *

**Anko POV**

I'd been losing it at Violetta when all of a sudden I actually looked at her, and she was crying. Shaking like a leaf that, when I tried to touch her, she... She _flinched. _What the hell is going on here? I watch helplessly as she curls into a ball, hands clasping her head, and hyperventilating. She looks even tinier than usual, thin from all her time in comas lately, it's why she hasn't been allowed to leave. Tsunade told me it'll be at least two more weeks before she can return to light duty, and at least two months before she'll be able to return to regular duty. She's been awake for a couple of days, but I just got back from a mission a little while ago and came here straight from my debriefing with the Hokage.

"Hey... Just breathe with me okay? Nice and easy, you're alright. It's gonna be alright. In and out, in and out. Good girl... Stay with me." Slowly but surely her breathing evens out, but she stays curled up.

"Can you talk to me? I can't help if I don't know what's going on." There's no response for a long time, but finally her quiet voice breaks through the silence.

"I'm just so tired, and everything hurts. It's too loud and too bright, and everybody keeps touching me. Which keeps giving me visions, and I feel like I can't breathe. I feel so awful for worrying everyone, but I couldn't- I couldn't let the Hokage die... No one else could intervene but me, or they'd have died too. I was so scared the whole time, I'm still so scared. Everything is too much right now a-and I just want to go home. I'm so sorry Anko, I'm just... I'm sorry." I nod slowly. I've seen her get a little bit like this before, when everything around her is too much, sensory overload is probably even worse when you have visions and were just in a coma.

"Hey, it's tough right now but it'll get better, yeah? I'm right here, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you, especially not right now. But... What happened to your hair exactly? It's wild." She shrugs slightly.

"It hurts to try and brush it so I haven't been, and none of the nurses will help me. Ino was trying to brush it but she's not very good at it." I chuckle and move into the spot that Ino had been occupying when I entered the room.

"Well, luckily she left her brush. Sit up for me, okay?" She slowly straightens up, and I begin very gently working through the knots in her hair. She sighs, shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. It takes some time to comb out the accumulated tangles, but eventually her hair is fully brushed out.

"Well, it's a little poofy, but definitely not a tangled mess anymore which is an improvement. So... Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Um... I really am sorry. I know I probably really worried you with everything, but I looked at it every way I could and... This way left the least amount of people dead... If I hadn't gone in there and helped... The Hokage would have died for sure, and a lot more people in the village would have died and... I couldn't, I mean... I just-" I wrap my arms around her shoulders, careful to avoid her skin.

"It's alright, I'm definitely not happy with you... But I can't really pretend to understand how hard it must be for you to make decisions, especially decisions like this. I'm indecisive at the best of times, so... I just, I want you to talk to me about this stuff okay? If you tell me not to interfere I promise I'll respect that, no matter what it is or how much it scares me, but I think you really need to start talking about this stuff. Even if it's after the fact, just to get it off your chest, cause I know I won't always be around, or you might have to make the decisions on the fly on missions. Just, start talking to me okay? It's a lot more than just 'what you see and what you decide', it's how it makes you feel that matters too. Got it?" She nods slightly.

"Got it... Have you seen Kiba? He was here when I woke up, but I haven't seen him since then."

"I'll tell him to come see you if I run into him, now, I've gotta go. You get some rest, and if you want people to leave you alone just fucking tell them that." I tuck her in before I leave, and she's asleep before I leave the room. Now, off to find that god damn Inuzuka brat.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: GUYS I'M SO VERY VERY SORRY! Life has been wild, I've had some illness issues(no not Covid), and some other things come up as well and just... Yeah, I'll be getting lots of chapters to both my stories up now though. When I'm able to write I tend to write like I'm on a time crunch. Also... I drafted this chapter so long ago that Violetta still had my original idea for her name if that says anything :(**

* * *

**Kiba POV**

Violetta had woken up a few days ago, and I'd been avoiding the hospital every day since then. However, when I saw a furious looking Anko approaching me- I knew I was going to be in huge trouble. If there's one thing everyone in the world should be, it's an angry Anko Mitarashi.

"INUZUKA! What in the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Uh... I don't know?"

"You don't know? You don't fucking know? Well then allow me to explain it to you, you goddamn fuck-wit. Go. See. Akari. Now. Not later, not tomorrow, not when you're ready. Right. Now. Got it?" I nod vigorously, hands up in surrender.

"Got it. I'll go right now. Absolutely!" Anko growls and steps closer to me.

"And don't for one damn second think I won't know if you don't go. And I swear if you upset her more right now I will skin you alive and feed you to the wolves in the Forest of Death for breakfast, and then feed those wolves to my summons. Is that crystal clear maggot?"

"Yes, ma'am! Super clear. On my way there immediately. Do not upset Violetta. Very well understood." Akamaru lets out a whine of agreement

"Good. Now go!" I turn and dead sprint away, listening to Anko mutter angrily behind me as I rush off.

* * *

**Anko POV**

Before I went and found the Inuzuka brat, I had to go see the Hokage again, I let her know what was going on with Violetta. She recommended for her to see Ibiki for counseling, before going back to active duty and for a while after returning. Although honestly, I don't think she'd cooperate with Ibiki. Instead, I suggested a psych eval before sending her back to full duty, I think getting back on light duty will be good for her. Nothing solo though, that'd be asking for trouble. By the time I found the Inuzuka brat, my blood was boiling over about a million different things. By the time he ran off, I hadn't cooled down a bit. Which is fine, because now I have to go have a conversation with Ibiki about this situation.

* * *

**Akira POV**

Lee was finally able to visit me, we were both healed enough to make our way to visit each other actually. I was still on daily restrictions for activity amounts, and unlike Lee I'm not in the business of disobeying doctors' orders. I tried, Lee was doing push-ups with one arm and I was working through flexibility stretches. Lady Tsunade came in and lost it, she chewing Lee out, but she was absolutely furious with me. Apparently I had lots of internal bleeding that was patching itself up very slowly but hadn't been detected. Could have caused sepsis I guess, so now we're playing chess instead. Lee's not familiar with it and isn't very familiar with shouji either. Eventually, he gets called away to his physical exam, and I'm left to my own devices.

I feel a lot better since I talked to Anko today. I came clean to Lee as well today if anyone deserves to know it's him. My choices almost resulted in the end of his shinobi career. He was very calm about the whole thing, understanding.

_"...Do you understand what I mean?" Lee nods slowly._

_"You can see things others can not, that's a heavy burden. I am not upset about any decisions you made. You have a great passion for those you care about, and take your duty as a shinobi very seriously. You would never do something so unyouthful as to make a decision that would purposefully cause more harm. I know that you will make the best decisions you can every time, and I will always support them because of this." He smiles brightly at me then, giving me his signature thumbs up._

_"Thank you Lee, just... remember you can't tell the others yet. Our sensei's all know, and the Hokage, but it's best if discussed only when necessary."_

_"Of course! It would be unyouthful to spread information about your secret abilities!"_

Despite his never-ending injury Lee has been careful to keep his voice down around me, even before we had our little discussion just now he's understood that I'm just not in the condition for loud noises and sudden movements yet. Even if it's not strictly from injuries of course. I had been asleep before he came to see me, Anko had visited earlier, it'd been a rough little while when she had. I hope she's able to find Kiba, I've been worried about him the last few days.

* * *

There's a soft knock on my door, and it's opened cautiously to reveal Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru immediately leaps from Kibas head and hops over onto the bed. Nuzzling me and letting out a low whine, running my fingers through his fur, I pick him up and hold him.

"I missed you too Akamaru... Hi Kiba..." Kiba gives me a sheepish smile and sits down on the chair beside my bed.

"Uh... Hey, sorry it took me so long to visit you. How do you feel?" I shrug and rest back once more, Akamaru still clutched tightly to my chest.

"I was worried about you." He looks so confused by that statement, and I suppose it doesn't make much sense considering I'm the one in the hospital, but that doesn't make the statement any less true.

"I've been worried about you too... I should have visited sooner." Shrugging I stare up at the ceiling.

"There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

Kiba hadn't taken the news as well as Lee, he'd been confused and angry. People had been hurt, people had died, and I was telling him I had known it would happen and did 'everything I could'. It was unfathomable to him. He'd gotten so loud a nurse had come to tell him he needed to leave.

_'I might have been wrong about you all along.'_ I'd started crying soon after he'd left, the sobs making my muscles ache all over again. At some point, I fell asleep, and that's how Lee found me the next morning. Eyes still puffy from crying, voice hoarse, he sat and listened quietly as I told him. Then he tells me something I wish he hadn't, I had almost forgotten that that was going to happen. It's a funny thing how comas make it so easy to forget what day it is.

"Sasuke Uchiha left the village today. A team left to try to retrieve him." I nod slowly, I already know what he's not telling me yet.

"I'm going to go after them to help my comrades and bring Sasuke back to the village for Sakura's sake."

"Just make sure you take your medicine with you Lee." He gives me an odd look, and a brief hug before heading out. The world feels strange around me, surreal and confusing and too sharp and too clear all at once. I whisper to myself to center myself.

Today is September 9th, I've been awake from a coma for three and a half days now. I went into a coma during the Chuunin tournament on August 11th. I was in a coma for several weeks, after being a coma prior to the tournament as well. Today is the day Sasuke Uchiha defects from the Leaf Village. It can't be stopped, because he'll someday kill someone no one else has been able to kill. I don't know who, I never saw their face in my visions. There's nothing I can do. There's nothing I can do. There's nothing I can do. There's nothing...

* * *

**Anko POV**

I'd gone on a brief mission yesterday. I made my way to the hospital immediately after my debriefing, I leave for another mission in a few hours, but I'd like to at least check on Violetta before I go rest. I find her once again curled up into a small ball, this time muttering nonsense to herself. I approach the bed cautiously and sit on the edge, and rest a hand on her shoulder. She jerks away so forcefully I'm almost worried she hurt herself in the process, but as soon as she sees me she relaxes and proceeds to throw herself into my arms. I just hold her tightly and wait for her to start talking. At first, she doesn't make any sense as she pours the words out faster than I can understand, but eventually, I'm able to make sense of everything she's telling me. I'm more furious than I've ever been.

"I might just have to kill that kid-" She stops me short and shakes her head.

"I'm not sure Tsunade will appreciate you killing him right after she stops him from dying." Her shoulders are tense as she says that, eyes blank as those of a man who's accepted that his head will soon be on the executioner's block.

"Is that you telling me he's already being punished enough for being a dick?" She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder once more.

"You can yell at him a little bit if you want." Chuckling I give her one last hug and tuck her back into bed.

"Get some rest, I'm sure everything will turn out alright.


End file.
